This invention relates to an assembly for storing a length of optical fiber between its connected ends and, more particularly, to such an assembly which stores the fiber securely without slack and accommodates a rigid splice protector therein.
Individual optical fibers used for interconnecting electro-optical modules are typically provided as "pig tail" assemblies extending out of the respective modules. The field installer makes a fusion splice of a pair of the fibers and covers the splice with a rigid splice protection sleeve. The spliced fiber then has a strain relief boot (part of the pig tail) at each end for interconnecting two electro-optical modules. When this is done, there will be a length of loose fiber which must be stored in some manner for protection. Splice trays or boxes are presently available which contain clips into which the splice protection sleeve can be inserted, and the excess fiber is then looped in the tray. This is not entirely satisfactory, especially when the equipment is mounted in a moving vehicle, such as a ship, an airplane or a truck, which is subject to vibration. It would therefore be desirable to have a storage assembly for optical fibers, especially those with a fusion splice protector, which does not suffer from any of the disadvantages of the presently available enclosures, and which is robust so that it protects the fiber even in a vibration-prone environment.
In addition, the optical fibers must be maintained with a minimum bend radius to avoid signal loss. Accordingly, any such excess fiber storage assembly must meet the minimum bend radius requirement.